ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Archduke Sebassis
as Archduke Sebassis]] "Archduke Sebassis. Bona fide nobility from the fiery down under. Commands over forty legions. He's the living end of a pure bloodline of demonic royalty." -Lorne, "Life of the Party" Archduke Sebassis is a fictional character in the cult television series Angel. The character was portrayed by Leland Crooke. Character history Because of his background and the thousands of demons under his command, he earned a seat in the Circle of the Black Thorn, a secret society at the service of the Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart charged with being the driving force behind the firm's scheduled apocalypse and with maintaining corruption in the world. Besides the legions under his command, Sebassis is served by a number of demons of his same species. He also keeps a chained slave at his side, who provides the blue blood Sebassis is accustomed to drink. Sebassis is one of the most famous demons in the Los Angeles underworld, for which he is invited to most events and parties, such as the Wolfram & Hart Halloween Bash, to which he was personally invited by Angel, the new CEO of W&H. At first full of contempt for Angel due to the fact that he fed on pig's blood, which Sebassis considered filthy, Sebassis ultimately agrees to attend the party, after some insistence by Lorne. Sebassis was wary of a trap, so he and his people cast anti-detection spells to conceal weapons they brought with them. In the end, it was Lorne that unwittingly proved a danger, and a monster that had split off from him after he had removed his need to sleep killed one of Sebassis' aides. Angel saved Sebassis' life by restoring Lorne, and Sebassis showed his support, citing that he enjoyed blood sports at social events. Months later, Sebassis assisted in Angel's initiation to the Circle of the Black Thorn and tortured Drogyn the Battlebrand alongside the other Black Thorns. Before revealing himself, Sebassis wore a white bauta mask. At first, Sebassis was delighted, believing Angel had reverted to Angelus, but accepted the notion that Angel had been corrupted instead. However, he remained suspicious that Angel might be deceiving the Circle, hoping to wipe them out in hopes of fulfilling the Shanshu Prophecy contained in the Scrolls of Aberjian. At the Circle's insistence, Angel signed away his claim to the destiny foretold in the prophecy. Sebassis never suspected that Angel would kill them merely to do good and not for a reward. Angel tells the other members of his crew that he would go after Sebassis, but due to the mass amounts of demons he has, he couldn't get near him, so Angel secretly injected his slave with a poison that works at varying speeds between slave and master. Sebassis noticed the odd flavor of his slave's blood the next time he drinks, but it was too late. He died during his bath. Powers "Archduke Sebassis has over forty thousand demons at his command. The other members of the council fear him. He's the key player." -Angel, "Not Fade Away" The full extent of Sebassis' powers is unknown. However, he does have limited telekinetic abilities. Besides his supernatural powers, Sebassis was a key player in Wolfram & Hart's apocalyptical plans due to his vast power among demonhood. With forty legions at his command, Sebassis was the most feared member of the Black Thorns. Category:Angel (TV series) characters Category:Buffyverse demons Category:Fictional archdukes Category:Fictional members of secret societies Category:Fictional royalty Category:Fictional socialites Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional characters with telekinesis Category:2003 introductions